


sickly sweet misery

by ajidhaka



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Akiren's PoV, Angst, Grieving, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Poetic, i stomp on your heart short and sweet, it counts enough, kind of ig? it rly isnt Regular Writing TM to me, nothing comforting about this, pretty short but thats what i do, theres uh, this is an overall sad experience, what a trademark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 23:31:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20714366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ajidhaka/pseuds/ajidhaka
Summary: Everything is stained; A coffee, so sweet it shakes me to my core. I hate it- Knowing that you would enjoy it, drinking this very cup-Like you did when you were still here.





	sickly sweet misery

**Author's Note:**

> long time no shuake, sorry akira that im doing this to you  
not entirely happy with this but i wanna post sth. i wrote this in a single session of what. an hour? and it shows ahsjsvjehw

Everything is stained; A coffee, so sweet it shakes me to my core. I hate it- Knowing that you would enjoy it, drinking this very cup-

_Like you did when you were still here._

I can't bear a black coffee anymore, or any one that is not so sickly sweet- As sickly sweet as your facade, your ever present mask.

_Why did you not discard it?_

Selfish- Quite selfish of me to say this. Your mask, it had cracked; It cracked in the comfort of a home. Your safe haven, my home- I would have given you the world and more, but this is what you settled on.

_When you were still here._

Your beauty shined through those cracks in your mask- The real you, sad and broken and vengeful. Angry and spiteful against the world around you. The venom that dripped from your mouth was sweeter than your favourite coffee-

_Truth suited you well, oh, so very well._

My lips are stained with this coffee, and so is the world around me. I feel your eyes on me with every waking step I take, watching me from above- Or maybe right by my side?

_What are you thinking, seeing me like this?_

I would take you wherever you wanted, spend all my time with you; Your smile, your true smile, crooked and stunning, taking my breath away- That is all I ask for in return.

_But I am selfish, so very selfish._

I would spend the rest of my days with you, waking up every day with you by my side. I would kiss you awake and hold you close until you would nudge me in the side to get out of bed. I would laugh, ruffle your hair and make you coffee.

_Your favourite coffee, so sickly sweet; It brings tears to my eyes._

_And I weep- I weep as I imagine what can never come to pass._

I would hold you in my arms, tell you that everything is okay, that you are safe and sound right by my side, that I will never let anyone hurt you again.

I would kiss away your tears as I held you tighter- As though you would slip away if I do not hold onto you enough.

How tragic, is it not, that I never held onto you tight enough? That I never comforted you? That I selfishly kept all my love for you a secret? That I let you suffer in silence?

I never knew it would come to this. I never knew you would leave me so soon.

If only I did- If only I showed you how much I loved you sooner- I wish for a second chance that will never come to pass.

My regrets cling to me in every shape and form- Goro, I will never let this go, my grief for you, all this love I still have for you-

_If only you were still alive._

**Author's Note:**

> you can scream at me on tumblr if ya wanna: https://princelygoro.tumblr.com/


End file.
